How To Write Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction!
by I changed I know that's weird
Summary: A fake fiction that gives you tips on how to write Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. Don't take this seriously.


How to Write Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction:

Are you tired of reading great fan fiction, but can't make any of your own that involve the Kingdom Heart characters? Well then, these tips just might help you with your problem.

Tip #1:

Romance.

Making romance in a story is good. You usually want to stick with pairings like Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Cloud/Squall, or you can go the straight way with Roxas/Namine, Cloud/Aerith, Kairi/Sora. I recommend that you put both straight and gay pairings in your story if you can. Axel/Roxas & Sora/Riku are usually the pairings that people like though.

Tip #2:

Details.

Details are very important!! You need details to make the story so long and "exciting" that the reader loves your story. People want to read how Roxas and Axel were making out, or how Sora and Riku had sex that one day. Putting details like "The brunette never really looked at the silver haired boy before. His hair looked so soft like a pillow. His skin was a light peach color that made the smaller boy wanted to taste the older boy's slender, yet masculine body."

Tip #3:

Comedy.

Every romantic/sappy fiction needs comedy. It's what helps the reader still be reading your fiction after 20 chapters of almost nothing happening. You can have comedy by making an OOC fiction, (OOC means Out Of Character). Or making fun of one characters sexuality works also it should be like saying that Axel is gay and him defending he's not, after he stared at Roxas's ass for a long time. You can make fun of characters and how they act on the game. You can parody another fiction, or video game. Also you can make random comments that seem to fit with the story that can be viewed as funny, but the comment isn't really funny.

Tip #4:

OOC-ness.

If you need to, you can make a fiction just about anything with any character you want when you make it OOC. If you want Demyx to hump Zexion, then have them make out… Make them do that! No one's gonna stop you! That's the magic of OOC-ness. You could have Namine be a slut, Roxas an emo like child, Riku be the bad ass, and Kairi be the brains, and you can make them say random stuff that seems to make the story good. You can have Xenmas wanting cookies every 5 minutes with him being like "OMG!!!!LOL! I FUCKING LOVE COOKIES!!! THOSE COOKIES ARE MINE BITCH!!". OOC-ness is good if you don't know how a character is, or don't really care how one is and just like how they look.

Tip #5:

Poetry:

Are you not good at writing regular fiction at all? Then make you story a poetry fiction! Most of the lines only have to be poetry about how the character feels, or what they did. You could have the story just about Roxas being at school admitting his love for Axel in a poem, or you could have Kairi talking about how she loves her boyfriend (Sora usually). Also don't be afraid to talk about the current relationship the characters have and how they want to expand their relationship into something bigger. You could make the poem about how the character is sorry for being a jerk to their partner… It's not that hard! All you have to do is make a few story lines, then a poem like this: "Roxas was at his desk thinking about Axel. He kept thinking how he screwed up badly. He rejected his feeling that day. He felt so bad he wrote a poem:

'I am sorry for what I did,

I didn't know it would turn out this way,

If I could.. I would turn back time,

I would prevent this from happening,

Cause I love you… And I hope you know that I always will.'

Well I hope all of those tips helped. Feel free to edit and use my idea, but credit me.

Miyabi'z: Btw this is a joke I based off the wonder tutorial joke "How to Write Naruto Fanfiction". That version is much better than mine, but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it. :B

Also... I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this "fan fiction" joke. Square-Enix owns them, I don't. Don't sue me!


End file.
